Deimon Dinosaurs
by snowwinter486
Summary: Sena, Marco, and Gaou are your classical transfer students from America, and into Deimon High School with eyes set only on the Amefuto team, consisting of the launchpad lineman, a legendary kicker, and a demonic quarterback.


Summary: Sena, Marco, and Gaou are your classical transfer students from America, and into Deimon High School with eyes set only on the Amefuto team, consisting of the launchpad lineman, a legendary kicker, and a demonic quaterback. And Sena, as Notre Dame's old Eyeshield 21, isn't affected by all this.

Warning: cursing, illegal weapons, smoking, fluff, glomps, fighting, killing, zombies, lying, alcohol, ect.

Pairing: All/Sena-ish.

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Yet.

I might give this story an extension. Still debating on that.

"Japensese"

"English"

'_Thoughts'_

A/N: I just want some inspiration people. Help will be appreciated.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"See? Football!"

"Sena, are you sure this isn't rugby? You do know we're not in Japan..."

"No, this isn't Teikoku after all."

Hiruma's eyes twitched as their clubroom door was slammed open.

The clubroom door that opened to the very, very messy room that they called 'the base of their operations'.

"Is this the American Football clubhouse?"

The first male, dressed in a messy form of elegance and their school uniform asked, lazing himself into the room and leaned against the door-frame, an unsteady smile reaching upon his face.

"W-why yes, it is!" Kurita yelped happily.

The middle person (Hiruma was having some form of difficulty figuring out which gender it was, other than the given fact that they were wearing a male's uniform) was tiny.

The male at the end was huge. Like, Kurita huge, but all muscle. Hiruma twitched at that thought.

"Can we join?" The largest man asked.

The brunet blinked and nodded, confirming this, and the fact that he wanted to join as well.

"So, who the fuck are you and give me your fucking position and experience," Hiruma narrowed his eyes as the newcomers, and as happy as he was to have them willing, he still had his suspicions.

"Hiruma…" the fatty withered behind him, "Don't scare our friends away…"

Besides, he's still going to do a background check on all of them, just to make sure of everything.

His laptop closed as emerald eyes tried to pierce through the three.

So far, only the guy that radiated elegance was showing some form of effect.

Out of the corner of the blonde's eye, the fatty next to him was wriggling in utter happiness. Probably at the thought that he was getting new teammates-that were most likely to stay.

"Gaou Rikiya," the largest male stated, "I have never touched a football before," the largest man grinned, "But I am the strongest. I'm just looking for more strong people to fight."

Hiruma had hoped that this male wasn't all muscle and no brain, but from what he saw, he was.

Oh well, that just means that he'll be easy to manipulate.

"I'm Marco, and I'm a quarterback in the offense, and safety in the defense," the elegant male said simply. His easy-going smile showed nothing his eyes did. "My in-game experiences are limited to touch football in middle school, I'd say." His eyes glinted with intent.

Deimon's Captain's eyebrow rose at the male before turning to the smallest guy that has yet to speak.

His caramel eyes met his in an evened stare. Not a single piece of information possible to extract.

Hiruma's eyes narrowed at him.

"He's a running-back," Marco stated easily as he opened a bottle of coke and drank from it.

"Running-back?" Kurita's eyes seemed to lighten up while Hiruma's eyes narrowed.

Why wasn't the kid speaking for himself?

"I am Kobayakawa Sena," the brunet nodded, "I… have been playing American football since I was four."

And for some odd reason, Hiruma knew that it wasn't a bluff. Even if he didn't want to believe it. It just seemed too coincidental. Something must be going on. There was no way this could be happening to him.

"Really?" He answered back, rather lamely, but it asked a lot more than he could say at that moment in time.

"He's Eyeshield 21 from Notre Dame," Gaou grinned.

Kurita gasped.

"It'll be fair if you gave your positions too, I'd say," Marco shrugged.

The blond stared long and hard at the freshmen. He had heard about the transfer students that came from America together.

It was strange, especially since a lot of schools jumped at the chance of having Eyeshield 21, _the best runner in this generation_, had _willingly_ joined their team.

"I'm Kurita Ryokan!" The chestnut-haired male said happily, "I'm the center!"

"Center?" Gaou repeated.

"It means that he's apart of the line," Marco shrugged.

"Are you strong?" Gaou asked.

"The fucking strongest," Hiruma popped his gum.

"Fight me!" The bright smile on his face was not of pure happiness, but of bloodlust.

Hiruma took careful notice of the Eyeshield in front of him, and how he's expression had never changed throughout the entire time.

And how he didn't seem intimidated in the slightest.

Something deep inside Hiruma was certain that this male was dangerous.

"Hiruma Youichi, fucking quarterback and fucking captain of the Deimon fucking Devilbats," he quickly introduced himself with a grin.

"Ah, there's another player too!" Kurita said.

Another person entered the room, slipping around the three freshman.

"I'm here," Musashi said and then stared at the three at the door, "Willing newcomers?"

Marco questioned the 'willing' part.

"Kekeke... You're late, fucking scruffy."

'_Fucking... Scruffy?'_

Marco was only slightly puzzled.

"Can you fight?" Gaou automatically asked.

"...He's isn't going to end up like Otawara, is he?" Musashi asked, keeping his eyes on the larger male, as he stood next to Hiruma.

"Kekeke..." Hiruma just laughed, "Just fucking introduce your-fucking-self."

Musashi sighed, "Still with the profanities," he shrugged, "Takekura Gen, although," a look was sent to the blond quarterback, "I'm more known as Musashi now. I'm the kicker."

Right now, Hiruma didn't care anything. They had three new members willingly coming to their side.

"Alright, the first game is tomorrow," he said, ignoring the eye-popping look from Marco and Kurita, and Musashi sighed. "So you better fucking recruit more fucking people. We'll meet back here at the end of the fucking day, and loser has to do the fucking punishment game."

Marco shuddered, Hiruma's grin widened, and Musashi wondered how long the new recruits would last. Meanwhile, Gaou shrugged indifferently, and Sena turned around to leave. The other two, with a short bow to their sempai, followed.

Hiruma's eyes didn't leave the brunet, and knew that (by his uniform) that he was a male, but by regular features, he wasn't.

His hair, shaggy, messy, long, and practically beautiful, didn't help. Bright chocolate eyes that could stayed calm.

He chuckled as he stood to leave, the fatty and kicker going in front of him.

He'll get the necessary information later. But this...

This was going to be one interesting year.


End file.
